This invention relates to an automatic change-gear control device for use in an electromobile.
It has been a common practice in an automatic changegear control device for use in a prior art electromobile to commonly use a single control circuit both for forward running and for regenerative braking for the purposes of speed-matching control at the time of gear change, and simplifying a circuit arrangement.
In the control circuit for forward running and regenerative braking, there has been adopted a compensating circuit consisting essentially of a delay circuit for preventing an electric motor and drive circuit from being damaged due to a large amount of current flowing therethrough, upon starting of a vehicle. For this reason, a build-up characteristic of a motor current is impaired, immediately after gear change for acceleration, so that an increase in torque of an electric motor is delayed, thus failing to provide desired acceleration and hence an unsatisfactory operational feeling.